


The alchemist and the demon

by Cartoon_girl2



Category: Gravity Falls, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Deal, Demon, Happy Ending, Portals, Possession, Varian and Bill cipher, possession in sleep, post queen for a day, rapunzel and the others won’t show up until the last 2 chapters, season 1 finale rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_girl2/pseuds/Cartoon_girl2
Summary: When Varian meets Bill cipher, he falls to the demon’s tricks, but what happens when Bill takes control?(Post queen for a day)-------------------Tangled the series/gravity falls
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Varian & Bill cipher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. The deal

**Author's Note:**

> I have a LOT of fanfics and au's in my head, but i dont write them, but now i'm finally writing them! Starting with "the alchemist and the demon"  
> \-----------------------  
> Events after "queen for a day"  
> Tangled the series/Gravity falls

Varian was desperate, it’s been two weeks since the storm, two weeks since the accident that encased his father.

  
It’s only been two weeks but varian already tried _everything_ , there was nothing left he can do to save his father, he really didn’t want to admit it, but it was the truth.

  
Varian sighed and sat on the chair in his lab, trying not to look at the covered-in-cloth amber that had his father.

  
Ruddiger jumped to varian’s lap trying to cheer up his human, but it didn’t work, varian just played with his raccoon’s fur a little then sighed again.

  
Ruddiger looked at him sadly

  
“It’s not you, buddy” said the alchemist to his raccoon, “it’s everything that’s going on.. if it weren’t for those men outside, I would’ve gone to try to ask for help again, but..” varian closed his eyes remembering how the men chased him whenever he left his house, remembering how they sometimes hurt him and scared him

  
“But they won’t let me go anywhere..”

  
He looked at Ruddiger, “hey, buddy, I..I wanna be alone a little, ok?” He said softly “maybe you could go to the Apple tree, I don’t think they’re going to stop you”

  
His raccoon looked at him for a second, but then slowly went outside the lap and outside the house. Varian was all alone in his lap, he turned his head and looked at the amber, the cloth on it prevented him from seeing his father.

  
“I’ve tried everything...” said varian “what else can I do?” He asked himself, “no..no I can’t give up! Not now! There must be something I can do..”

  
“I think I can help you with that!”

  
Varian jumped at the voice and suddenly everything around him turned black-and-white, and then something appeared behind him, varian turned around to face.. a triangle? It was a yellow triangle with one eye and a top hat, varian’s eyes widened at what he saw.

  
“Hey kid! Name’s Bill cipher!”  
Bill cipher? Varian never heard that name before.

  
“W-what do you want?!” Varian asked the demon

  
“I’m here to help,” Said Bill “see that situation you got over there?” He pointed at the amber, “I can fix that!”

  
The second Bill said that, varian’s mind stoped working, he could only think of one thing.

  
_His father will finally be free_

  
“Y-you can?!” Varian asked after a second of silence.

“I can.” answered Bill  
“How?! Tell me, please!” Pegged the young alchemist

  
“Well, well, well,” said the dream demon “the first thing you have to know is that what you need isn’t in your world, it’s in mine.”

  
Varian’s heart stoped, his world? Did bill want him to- No, varian isn’t crazy enough to do this, before varian could say anything the demon continued  
  
“So what you need to do, my friend, is to open a portal to the other side and get the only thing that could save him”

  
Varian’s fear became true  
  
“What?! No! I’m not doing that! I’m also not going to trust a demon” said varian “Rapunzel is coming and she’s going to help me!”

  
“Is she really?” Asked bill  
Varian’s face fell

  
“face it, kid,” said the dream demon “it’s been _two weeks_ , what could possibly be more important than you to her to make you wait _two whole weeks?_ ”

  
Varian didn’t know how to response to that, he said the first thing that came to his mind, “she couldn’t come because of the storm! She had to protect her kingdom!” Explained the young alchemist.

  
“Oh, you mean the storm that ended _two weeks ago?_ ” Said the demon “if she really cared about you, she would’ve come by now, don’t you think?”

  
“I...” varian didn’t know what to say, Bill was right, wasn’t he? If Rapunzel really cared then why hadn’t she come after the storm ended? Varian’s mind was full of doubts, Bill’s voice broke him out of his thoughts

  
“Plus,” added Bill “how do you think those rumors spread out anyways?”

  
The alchemist’s eyes widened, no, it wasn’t her, it can’t be..  
“No, you’re lying! She would never do that!” The alchemist yelled in anger and doubt

  
“She would, and she did” lied Bill “do you really think the people of corona are going to believe anyone who said that you attacked the princess? No, they’d only believe it if she said it herself”  
  
Varian was lost on thoughts, mind full of doubts again, he didn’t know what to believe any more..  
The demon’s voice broke him from his thoughts again.

  
“Kid, if you help me, you’re not only going to save your father, you’re also going to save your whole kingdom!”

  
“...what?”  
  
“The power on the other side is strong enough to break the Amber and destroy all the black rocks,” explained Bill “you’ll be a hero! You won’t be know as the ‘dangerous kid’ any more, you’ll be knows as the kid who saved the entire kingdom! Just imagine how much your father would be proud of you like that!”

  
at that, the alchemist started to fall to Bill’s tricks, he will save his father AND his kingdom, and he’ll make his dad more proud than he could ever be!

  
“But.. how on earth am I suppose to build a portal? I can’t do that” asked varian.  
Varian could swear that if Bill had a mouth, he would be smirking right now.

  
“Ever heard of Demantitus?”  
Demantitus? The amazing engineer that died so long ago? What did he have to do with any of this? And then varian finally spoke  
  
“Of course I know him,” he answered “what does he have to do with any of this anyway?”

  
“Well, so long ago he managed to build a portal, and I just happen to know where he hid his plans!” Said the dream demon.

  
The alchemist just looked at Bill confused, how would Bill know where Demantitus hid his plans?

  
“With those plans and my help, you can open the portal for sure, and then you can save your father and your kingdom!” the demon explained.

  
Varian thought for a second  
“And what’s in it for you?” He asked Bill  
  
“There’s something I need on the other side, once you open the portal you can take the thing that’ll stop the rocks and I’ll take what I need!” said Bill

  
“So? What do you say, kid?” 

Bill held his hand in front of varian and then suddenly blue fire appeared from the demon’s hand.

  
“Do we have a deal?” He asked

  
Varian didn’t say anything for a second but then he took a deep breath and shook Bill’s hand with the harmless blue fire on their hands

  
“Deal”

  
Bill disappeared and suddenly all the colors returned to the room  
Varian looked at his hand wondering if he made the right choice.

————————————

What varian didn’t know is that by making the deal with bill, he gave bill access to his mind.. and body


	2. Time to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making the deal, varian goes to sleep, but he meets Bill again in his dream, and now it's time to start working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than i wanted it to, but it's here!

Varian stared at the place Bill was floating in just a minute ago, wondering if he made the right choice by making a deal with him.

Varian decided to stop thinking about it and just go to bed, he was exhausted from the long day of experiences.  
  
He went to his bedroom and lie down on his bed, and fell asleep..

  
————————

  
“Hey, kid!”

  
Varian forced his eyes open at the sound, he recognized it right away, it was Bill.  
  
He found himself in complete darkness, everything was black but himself, but then a yellow light appeared behind him, varian turned around and saw Bill

  
“Sleeping well?” Bill asked

  
“W-wait.. this is a dream?” Asked the young alchemist.

  
“Sure is!” Answered the demon. Bill snapped his fingers and

suddenly all the black darkness turned into shades of blue, books and papers floating everywhere and varian found himself floating too “woah!” He yelped.

  
The demon snapped his fingers again and a table with two chairs appeared between the two of them, Bill sat down and moved varian with his hand making varian sit down too. The way bill moved him like a puppet made varian really uncomfortable.

  
“Want some tea?” Asked the demon  
  
“Well-” before varian could answer, Bill snapped his fingers again and a teapot and a cup set appeared on the table, the teapot floated and moved on its own and spilled some tea in a cup, then the cup floated too and made its way to varian’s hand.

  
"Wow.." gasped the young alchemist. He stared at the cup in his hands for a second before slowly taking a small sip, it was the most delicious tea varian had ever drinked.

  
“you like it?” Asked Bill

  
Varian took another sip, bigger this time, then answered “this is so good!”  
  
“Well, kid, we better start working!”

  
Varian blinked, he almost forgot what this was about. “y-yes, of course” he said “so, you said you know where Demantitus hid his plans?” He asked.

  
“I do!” Said Bill. He snapped his fingers and a map of Corona appeared, floating on the side of the table, varian couldn’t stop being amazed by all of this. Then the map grew bigger until it became so big and above the two of them.

  
Bill pulled his stick and pointed it an the mountains on the map, “here” he said “this is where Demantitus hid all of his plans, including the portal plans.”

  
Varian looked confused, the mountains? Why would it be there? How would he go there with those men outside? How did Bill know about this? A million questions ran through his mind.  
  
“Any questions?” Asked Bill

  
“Yes-” But Bill interrupted him

  
“Good, no questions, let’s start working-”

  
“Bill!”  
  
Varian’s shout made bill turned around and look at him, Bill disappeared and reappeared right in front of varian’s face, witch made varian jump a little, Bill looked at him straight in the eye

“don’t rise your voice on me, kid”

There was a fear on varian’s face for a second, but he quickly turned it into confidence, “I do have questions, Bill” he said “and you better answer them”

  
Bill floated back a little, then started laughing “is this a threat?” He asked.

  
Varian just glared at him, and Bill knew that he needed to play along if he wanted this to work, this kid was smart, any wrong move could make him realize that Bill was tricking him.  
  
“Well, well, well,” said Bill, he made clown of himself that surrounded varian, and the chair varian was sitting in disappeared, and now varian was floating in an infinite-blue-space

“so, goggles, you got questions?” The Bill-clowns said all together, suddenly all the Bill-clowns disappeared and only one Bill kept standing, the original one, varian assumed. He snapped his fingers and the seat returned, and Bill moved varian with his finger and made him set again,

“Save your questions, kid.” He said “you’re gonna get all the answers you want very soon.”

  
Varian didn’t respond, he just bet his lips, Bill took that as his sign to continue.

  
“Memorize this map, goggles” he said “you’re going to need it”

  
“But..” started varian “how am I suppose to get to the mountains with those men outside my house?” He asked.

  
Bill moved closer to varian witch made varian uncomfortable again.  
“Well, I happen to know a secret passageway under your house” said Bill.  
  
That shocked varian, there was a secret passageway under his house?! Did his father know about this..?

  
“R-really?” He asked “where does it lead?”

  
Bill pointed at the map again, in a place outside Old Corona “it leads outside Old Corona,” he explained “just far enough to avoid those masked-men outside.”

  
“And, how do you know about this?” Asked the young alchemist.

  
Bill turned his head to look at him, “oh, goggles,” he turned very big and focused his huge eye on varian, while his yellow form showed random pictures that changed within a second. “I know lots of things” he said in a creepy voice, harsher than his normal one (if you can call his voice normal in the first place).

  
Bill shrank back into his normal size, “Never question my knowledge, kid”

  
Varian just bet his lip, trying not to say anything, the sooner this is done and Corona is saved, the better.

  
Bill looked at him as if he knew what was on varian’s mind, “once you wake up, pack the things you need then use the secret tunnel to get away from the guards,” He explained “then go to the mountains, exactly in the location I told you, you’ll find a chamber, it might be filled with monkeys, but don’t mind them, you’ll find an old book, in the book there will be a bunch of Demantitus’ plans, one of them’ll be the plans for the portal.”

  
The part about the monkeys confused varian a bit, but he focused on the original plan.

  
“Understood?” Asked Bill “or do I have to explain again? Take your time, kid”

  
Varian nodded, “understood”

  
“Good,” said the demon “once last thing, goggles, lay low, don’t let anyone see you, don’t talk to anyone,” he ordered “they still think that you attacked the princess. We don’t want bad things to happen because of a lie the princess has spreaded.”

  
The alchemist thought for a second, he still wasn’t completely convinced that rapunzel was the one who spreaded the rumors, but Bill was right; varian had to lay low if he wanted to get back unharmed, “okay..” he said without arguing.

  
“well, you’ll be waking up by now, see you later, kid!”

  
——————————-

  
Varian woke up in his bed with a gasp, witch made Ruddiger jump to him to make sure his human is okay,

  
“I’m fine, buddy” said varian, he looked outside the window at the mountains that could hardly be seen from this far. He got up and started putting on his apron, goggles, and gloves. “You better get ready, Rudiger” he said, varian went closer to the window and stared at the mountains again.

  
“cause we’ve got a trip”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapters there will be possession, should i add a little angst to it?


	3. A journey to the mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian takes a journey to demanitus' tomb, while he falls right into Bill's hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this took long, i'm really trying to post as quickly as possible

As soon as he woke up, varian went straight to packing up for the journey today. it would take a whole day to get to the mountains from Old Corona, that means that varian had to camp out in the chamber. Honestly, varian was really exciting about seeing the Demantitus tomb, this was Demantitus’ old workshop, how could he not be excited about this?

The alchemist went to the kitchen, packing some food for the journey, and honestly, he didn’t have that much food anyways.

“Okay..I guess this will be enough for a two-days journey” he said as he placed one last fruit in the bag, putting it with other foods he had packed, “I hope..” he finished with a whisper.

He then went to his lab, to pack some chemicals, and get his coat. He opened his backpack and started choosing a bunch of different chemicals that would be useful. He packed them in his backpack, but while he was packing, his eye caught the sight of his staff, the one he used when he traveled through that blizzard two weeks ago, lying on the floor of his lap “this staff was useful before,” he said as he picked it up “I might need it now as well” he started to tie some of the chemicals he packed to the top side of the staff, then left the lab.

The alchemist took some other things he will need in his short journey, once he was done he headed to his lab again. He took the coat he left there two weeks ago and wore it, then leaned to wear his shoes, also the same ones he wore in the blizzard. at this point he was ready to start the journey, but he took a glance at the amber, it was covered in a big peace of cloth, but he can still feel his father behind it. He walked slowly towards it, and took down the cloth so he can look at his father, “don’t worry, dad..” he said with a broken voice, “this will work, this _has_ to work!” The alchemist fought the tears as hard as he can “I’ll get you out of there and _I’ll make you proud_ ”

he turned around, not facing the amber anymore.

“If it’s the last thing I ever do..”

That was the last thing he said before heading to the secret tunnel Bill had told him about, it was in his father’s room, varian was shocked when he saw the tunnel, how did he not know about it? Just how many secrets did his father keep from him..?

Varian decided to ignore these thoughts for now, he can ask his father all about it once he’s free. But right now, he had to not only save his father, but his kingdom too, the fate of the kingdom was in _his_ hands.

“Alright, you ready, buddy?” The alchemist asked his raccoon, the raccoon nodded, then chittering as if he was asking: _‘and you?’_. Varian took a deep breath before stepping inside the tunnel.

“Ready as I’ll ever be."

——————————

In the tunnel, varian followed the instructions Bill gave him. the tunnel seemed old and forgotten, and he could hear the men that were chasing him in the village right above him, the tunnel was going under the village and varian was waking _right under their noses_.

He kept following the instructions through the dark tunnel, using his alchemy staff as a light, he was waking with his raccoon following him for around an hour before reaching his destination. “It should be here..” he muttered to himself, the alchemist looked around for a few seconds, then he spotted an exit on the left that was blocked by pieces of rocks, big and small.

Once he saw it, a smile was visible on varian’s face.

“Aha!” He said excitedly “this should be our way out!”

Varian ran to it, Ruddiger right behind him. when he reached it, the alchemist realized that the exit was blocked, and the rocks were way too heavy for him to move. He thought for a few seconds before an idea hit him, he took off his backpack and opened it, taking out one of the chemicals he packed.

He smirked “I knew this would come in handy,” he turned to Ruddiger “you might wanna step back a little, buddy” he warned and the raccoon obeyed. Varian threw the alchemy bomb at the blocked-exit and it exploded, The young alchemist quickly ducked to avoid the explosion.

When the dust was cleared, varian looked at the exit, and to his relief, it was open. Sunlight came through it. Varian got up and cleaned the dust from his clothes, then walked to the exit and stepped into the sun.

It was a forest, he recognized it as the forest not so far from Old Corona, but far enough to be away from those masked-men. It was also the safest way to the mountains, even if it took a whole day to reach them on foot.

all the sounds he could hear were the animals in there. And from where he was, he could see the mountains far on the left, it’d take the rest of the day to reach them.

The sunlight felt amazing! It’s been a while since he was in the sun, since he wasn’t allowed to leave his house. And the grass under his feet, and the fresh air and the smell of nature, it was all so amazing.

Varian just stood there and took a deep breath, a soft smile appeared on his face, and for a second, he forgot all about his fears, all about what happened to his father, about what was happening to his kingdom.

No.

He can’t stop, not now

He has to keep going, he can enjoy the sun all he wanted later. But now, it was time to save his kingdom.

—————————

From above, Bill cipher was watching, waiting for his puppet to get to the destination, not only so varian could find the plans for the portal, but also so he himself could destroy some stuff in there while he’s controlling varian in his sleep.

Witch was part of the deal that varian didn’t know.

—————————

The alchemist continued walking towards his destination, through all the trees and how far the mountains were, he couldn’t see the mountains very clear, but he can see them well enough to know they were there.

Three hours had passed, varian and ruddiger were almost out of the forest, but decided to stop and rest a little. There’s still a long way for them, after all.

Varian sat on a small rock and ruddiger curled in the grass, under the shade of a tree. “Rest well, buddy” said the young alchemist, “we still got a long way a head of us.” He opened his backpack and took out an apple and threw it to his dear raccoon, and the raccoon quickly got up and started eating it fast. Varian couldn’t help but chuckle that sight, then realized that it’s been so long sense he last laughed or chuckled or even smiled at all.

He went through his backpack again and took some food for himself.

—————————

After around 15 minutes of rest, The alchemist and his raccoon got up and continued their journey. Thirty minutes later, they reached the mountains. They were at the bottom, right in front of it. He just had to get to the top and find that tomb, witch was the hardest job yet.

Lucky, there was a path to the top of the mountain, so Varian and Rudiger didn’t have to climb it. That would’ve been really hard. The teenager and his loyal pet started walking up the road. it didn’t lead to the high top of the mountain, but it went high enough. The tomb wasn’t in the far top, after all.

——————————

They have been walking up the mountain for around 2 hours now. They were getting closer and closer to the top, to the Demantitus chamber, where they’ll find what will save corona...right? The higher they go, the colder it gets. Heck, there was even snow due to the cold.

“I have to keep moving,” he told himself, trying to ignore the cold, the fate of _corona_ was in his hands, the fate of his _father_ was in his hands. And he’s going to save him, _no matter what it takes._ He took a look at his raccoon, so seemed tired, and to be honest, he was tired too. Perhaps another break would do them both good.

“Come on, rudiger” he told his raccoon “let’s take a little break.”

——————————

Varian and rudiger stopped for a break in the way. The raccoon quickly went through his human’s bag and took out an apple and sallowed it. While the alchemist gathered a bunch of tree branches to make a fire, then used one of his chemicals to light it up. Now they had a fire to keep them warm while they’re resting.

They stayed like this for 20 minutes or so before varian got up and signaled his raccoon to do the same. The teen used some snow to put out the fire, then picked up his staff. “Alright, we should keep moving” he said “the sun will set soon, and we have to get to the tomb before the dark.”

Traveling the mountain and the snow in the dark would be really dangerous, there’s even a chance he won’t make it alive if that happens. He might fall into a pet, or attacked by a wild animal, of just freeze in the cold. He can’t save his father or his kingdom if he was dead, so he had to get to the tomb before it gets dark.

\-------------------------------

He was close, _very close_. He just had to climb one last part of the mountain, and he’ll reach the Demantitus tomb. Luckily, the climbing wasn’t that hard, sense that part was prepared to be climbed.

Not so long after, he reached it, his eyes widened as he saw it, the tomb. The first thing varian noticed was that there was no way in, no door, no nothing. No, this was Demantitus, of course he’ll make it defaulted to get in. He approached the stone wall, there were weird cracks everywhere. When he looked closer, he realized there was writings written of the wall, he read it out loud. “I grow but do not live, I need air but do not breathe.” He read “a riddle? Seriously?”

The alchemist felt ridiculous, he came all this way to he met with a riddle? Well, then better solve it. He thought for a few seconds before the answer hit him like lightning, Fire! He looked around for something, anything, flammable. And he found it, a tree branch that way lying in the snow. Varian picked it up and took some chemicals from his bag and used them to set the top of the branch on fire, then went to wear the riddle was and placed the fire there.

To his surprise, the light of the fire spread through the cracks and almost the whole building was shining with yellow light. Varian was absolutely amazed, “magnificent..!” He breathed. then suddenly, a piece of the wall was lifted to create a door. And the alchemist just became more and more amazed.

Now, he had a way in, he took a look at the setting sun in the distant, he made it! He actually made it! Now it was time to get some rest for real.

———————————

Bill watched his puppet step into the tomb. He was going straight to sleep witch was perfect! That way the demon could destroy any information about himself before the kid finds them and learns the truth.

The best part was, the alchemist won’t ever remember anything that happens while the demon is possessing him in his sleep. Witch made Bill’s plan even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, in plus est en vous the journey to demanitus' tomb was much shorter and didn't take a whole day. But i wanted to make it this way


	4. We’ve got a portal to build!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When varian reached the tomb, Bill decided to finally take control over his little puppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took long! It’s just school and stuff, through that time I wrote a one-shot, I don’t know when I’m going to post it tho.
> 
> Anyways whenever Bill is going to be controlling varian’s body I’m gonna call him “Bivian” so it won’t get completed.

Varian stepped into Demantitus’ tomb, it was _fascinating!_ Rudiger got in right after him.

“wow..” he breathed “this is so- monkeys?!”

The second the alchemist got in, he spotted the monkeys, _a lot_ of monkeys. What on earth were a bunch of monkeys doing here? He suddenly remembered Bill’s warning in his dream, when he warned him about the possibility of monkeys being here. But it doesn’t matter, he was exhausted from a whole-day trip. And the sun was down anyways.

The alchemist couldn’t focused, and he know trying to research in the books right now was pointless, he wouldn’t be able to find _anything_ when he’s this tired, he had to get some sleep first.

He found a nice place to lie down, it wasn’t as comfortable as his bed back in old corona, but it was the best he can get out here. Varian used his backpack as a pillow, and with rudiger curled next to him, he closed his eyes, and drifted into a dreamless sleep..

——————————

Bill was watching, waiting for his puppet to fall asleep so he could start his plan. And once the alchemist was asleep, The demon had the ability to possess him.

The demon laughed a maniac laugh before jumping to the alchemist’s body.

——————————

Birian (Varian’s body + Bill’s mind) opened his eyes to reveal them being yellow with an elongated pupil (the way a person’s eyes would look if he or she were under the control of Bill cipher) A maniac smile was drawn on his face. He got up but was having a trouble adjusting to walk as a human being, “man, it’s been _so long_ sense I’ve had a body!” He said with his demon voice and that smile still drawn on his face. 

Birian almost managed to walk, (yes, I’m calling him that from now on, get over it) but ended up falling and hitting the ground. Instead of growling from the pain, he laughed.

“Pain is hilarious!” 

The laugh caused the raccoon to wake up, rudiger was confused, why did his human wake up right away when he barely got any sleep? Once Birian realized the raccoon was awake, he knew he had to get him out of the way. The animal was smart. If he suspected a thing, he’ll warn varian, and Bill couldn’t let that happen.

“Go back to sleep, animal” he said using varian’s normal voice to not cause suspicions around the animal.

Rudiger just looked at him as if he was asking _‘what are you doing?’_. Birian realized the animal’s question and made-up an excuse.

“Couldn’t sleep, do decided to take a look at these stuff” he said, still using varian’s voice rather than his own. “Nothing important. Just go back to sleep, raccoon” 

Rudiger didn’t think twice before going back to sleep, it was a habit for his human to skip sleep and just work. And this was important for varian, this was about saving his father. Rudiger won’t get in the way.

Once birian made sure the animal was asleep, he started looking. He was looking for anything that was about himself, Bill cipher, so he could destroy it before varian finds it and realizes Bill’s real plan. He flipped through the pages of old books until he found it.

A page that was all about him.

It had a zodiac with ten symbols on it, and in the middle of it, there was a drawing of Bill.

The writings on the page were different, such as:

_ Can’t be trusted _

_ Never make a deal with him _

_ What ever you do, don’t let him into your mind! _

_ Dangerous, be aware  _

_ A dream demon, never trust him! _

This, this was exactly the things that would make varian lose trust in him. He needed to destroy this information.

Birian went to the backpack on the floor and took some flammable chemical out of it, and used it to light a piece of wood he found on the ground. He about to rip the page but a small, brown hand reached and took it. It was a monkey.

“Wha- get back here!” He warned, back to his demon voice.

Birian chased the monkey, throwing the stick on the ground witch caused the flame to go out.

He chased it through the tomb, and when he finally got him, the monkey throw the book to another monkey. Birian started to get mad, but kept chasing the monkeys as they kept throwing the book to each other. 

When he finally had enough, he jumped and strike the monkey holding the book now. He forced the book out of the monkey’s arms and throw him roughly on the ground. Witch caused the other monkeys to run in alarm.

Once there was no monkeys in sight, he picked the stick and used the same chemical to light it up again.

He stared at the flames and chuckled bitterly when his mind shifted to the memory of him burning his own dimension. Then he ripped the page from the book and used the flame to burn it, he let go of it and it fell to the ground, still burning. Smirking, he watched happily as the flames turned the paper it into ashes on the floor.

Birian blow some air where the ashes were, sending them flying all over the tomb.

This way his puppet will never know the truth.

He was done here, it was time leave the kid’s body and wait for him to wake up and find the plans for the portal, and build the portal to set Bill free without even realizing it. The only problem was that he needed _magic_ to successfully open the portal, and he knew exactly where to find that magic.

The sundrop

—————————

When varian woke up, he felt great! Totally unaware of what happened when he was ‘asleep’ he got up and immediately got to work. The first thing he realized was the burning smell, it seemed.. fresh. Like only a couple of hours ago. But how could that be possible? He was the only one there and probably the first person to step a foot in this place for _years._

The only explanation he got to himself was that something from chemicals must’ve burned last night when he was asleep. but nothing seemed affected by it, so he didn’t think much of it.

Another thing he noticed, the monkeys seemed.. scared. Of course, they could be simply scared of humans, but they didn’t seem scared of him yesterday, right? He went back to his first theory, that one of his chemicals burned and caused a small fire at night, and that the monkeys got scared of it.

Man was he wrong

He decided to not wake up rudiger. after all, he just needs to find the plans and then they’ll be on they’re way back to old corona to start working.

“Okay.. it has to be here somewhe-” he saw a book setting on the floor not so far away from where he was, he walked to it, hoping that this is what he was looking for. When he reached it, he picked it from the floor and started flipping through the pages, he was met with plans and blueprints of all different machines. The young alchemist was absolutely _amazed_ by the engineering in the book. He knew right away that this was the book he was looking for.

“Well, this was faster than I expected.” He said calmly, but you can still see the excitement in his face and tone. He kept flipping through the pages until he found something.. weird..

There was a page ripped, he can tell. He can see the remaining of it between the other two pages. “So there’s a ripped page, why am I over thinking this? This is not what I came for.” The alchemist told himself as he kept flipping the book pages until he found it, the plans for the portal. “Aha! This is it!” He said excitedly to himself. With the book in hand, the teen quickly went back to where he left his backpack and kneeled down in from of it, rudiger was asleep next to it, varian sat the heavy book on the floor then opened his backpack, and took out another bag. He had expected that the book (or whatever object the plans were in) would be big and heavy, and he won’t have a place for it in his backpack, so he packed another bag just in case.

He took out the bag and opened it, then took the book from the floor and put it inside of it before closing the bag and going back to his backpack and taking out some food to get some energy for the trip back to old corona. Luckily, the trip back should be easier than the way up, cause there will be no climbing in the way back.

He made himself a ham sandwich before taking out an apple and waking up his dear raccoon.

“Rudiger! Come on, buddy, wake up” he tried. With that noise, the raccoon woke up, and upon seeing the apple his human held in his hand, he quickly got up and snatched the apple and ate it.

The movement made varian chuckle, what did he ever do to deserve a loyal friend like this one?

After a couple of minutes, the alchemist and his raccoon got up and started packing up what little they brought, it was time to head back home.

As they left, the teen took a glance at the tomb, silently promising himself to come back here one day and discover all the secrets Lord Demantitus had left behind.

The way down the mountain wasn’t as hard as the way up, luckily for the alchemist, so it should take a shorter amount of time to get back to Old Corona. And once he’s back, he’ll rest for the night and then start working.

The young alchemist walked outside the tomb, rudiger on his shoulder. behind him, he can feel and hear the entrance closes. And he started waking down the mountain using the road.

——————————

Around two hours later, he almost reached the bottom of the mountain. The alchemist heard voices coming his way, so he ran and hide behind one of the trees not so far away. Two figures came in his sight, a woman with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a man with blonde hair that wasn’t long enough to be tied. They didn’t see him, they were talking but the teen couldn’t make out what they were saying until they got a little closer.

“...is gonna be amazing now that the princess is back! We’re actually going to enjoy the party with her!” Said the woman in an excited tone.

“Yes indeed!” Said the man “I wonder what we should get her for her birthday? Hm?” He asked.

The princess birthday! Varian had completely forgot about it! How was it here already?

“Well, we still have a whole week to pick a gift for her birthday, we’ve got just enough time!” Cheered the woman as they both walked away. Once they were far enough to not see him, he stepped away for the tree. He had to be careful not to be seen, people still think he attacked the princess, witch he didn’t. And now he finds out that the princess’s birthday is only a week away?! With luck, he’ll be able to build the portal and get rid of the rocks before her birthday, and then they could enjoy the party without worrying about the rocks reaching and destroying the capital any moment. And then she’ll explain to everyone that he didn’t attack her and that he saved the kingdom, and he’ll be finally respected and his father will finally be proud of him and-

No. No time for these thoughts, he had to move. He doesn’t have much time before the rocks reach the castle, and if he wanted these beautiful thoughts to become true, then he have to keep moving.

Thirty minutes later he reached the entrance of the tunnel in the woods, the one that would get him to his house safely without those masked-men to realize that he had manage to leave. If they found out, well... he wasn’t sure what they would do to him.

He opened the entrance of the tunnel and got inside it before closing the entrance again once he was in. And kept walking the way he came.

After around an hour in that tunnel, he started hearing rough voices above him, the masked-men, he assumed. He hadn’t heard their voices that much, but enough to recognize them. That meant he was right under Old Corona. He just needed to find the part of the tunnel that led to his house, to his father’s room.

Finding the entrance wasn’t hard, he could see the light coming from it sense he left it open. So the light from his father’s was shining through the tunnel. He wondered if leaving it open while he was gone for a whole day was a good idea..

He reached his dad’s bedroom, he stepped inside the room from the tunnel, rudiger right behind him, and took a look around the room, there was nothing unusual, he didn’t know what he was expecting, but he was glad that nothing bad happened. And, by the look of it, the guards didn’t even realize that he left to a _whole day._ These people need to do a better job, whoever they are.

The sun was starting to set by that time, “okay.. I’m going to study the plans tonight and start working tomorrow.” He told himself, “if I wanted this to work, I’m gonna need to have a full nights sleep. I can’t risk something going wrong, it could be really dangerous.” The alchemist though out loud.

We went out side his father’s room and headed to his lab to start working, or studying the plans, that is. Once he got down there, he put his backpack on the floor and took and the other bag that contained the book. He went to the table but before doing anything, he looked at the amber, it was covered, he had covered it before he left. The teen placed the bag on his experience table and slowly walked to the amber. “hey, dad..” he said quietly, but you can hear the hurt in his voice. He kept his head low and didn’t dare look at the body in front of him. Even though if was covered, he didn’t want to think of what behind that cloth. “I’m back, i found the plans to the portal and I visited Demantitus’ tomb!..” he explained in a fake cheerful tone.

No response.

He wasn’t expecting one, to be honest, but he wished his father would be here and be happy for him. But he’s not here right now, varian wasn’t even sure if he could hear him or not. And honestly, he hoped not, because that’d mean that his father doesn’t feel anything in there, that mean that he wouldn’t have to suffer the pain if being trapped for who-knows-how-long. That means that once he’s free, to him, it’d be like he only spent seconds if not minutes in there, when actually it had been weeks.

The young alchemist sighed, “I’ll get you out of there, dad. I promise.” Was the last thing he said before turning back to the experience table and started studying the portal’s plans.

——————————

Over the next five days, varian had been working none-stop on the portal, he didn’t have much time. If his calculations were correct, then the rocks will reach the capital and the castle right after the princess birthday, witch was only two days from now. Luckily, the work was done, he just needed to test it.

The portal was built in the other side of the lab, a little away from the amber, with the handle to activate it on the right side of the machine itself.

“Alright, buddy” to told his raccoon as he pulled down his goggles, and took a deep breath, “it’s now or never” he gripped the handle and took another deep breath, this was way too risky, but it was the only way to save his father _and_ corona.

“Three.. two..” with the count of one, he pulled the handle down as strong as he could, his eyes widened as the machine started glowing and shacking, after a second, the light become stronger that varian had to cover his eyes with both his arms. And everything went white for a second before returning to normal.

“What?! Why!” Yelled the alchemist once he saw the portal standing still, it didn’t work, why didn’t it work??! “I don’t understand! What did I do _wrong_..?” He asked himself. He had failed again.. No! He won’t give up! He had come this far and he’s going to make it work! He won’t fail again..

All the work had made the alchemist tired, so he went to bed, he really needed the rest, even though it was still the morning, he had been up all night and barely slept at all the night before that.

——————————

Bill watched the alchemist’s fail try, what his puppet didn’t understand is that the only thing that went wrong was that he didn’t use a power source powerful enough for it to actually work.

To activate the portal, he needed _magic_ , the _sundrop’s magic._ And he knew exactly how to get the flower. after all, he had that young alchemist as his puppet, didn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill got other plans in mind, can Varian stop him?  
> Next chapter is going to be the last one! This will be my first complete fanfic!


	5. A cry for help, or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill needs the Sundrop flower to finally be free, how can he get it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took far too long, but it’s here now!  
> Also, I know I said this will be the last chapter but I really needed to update this so there’s going to be one more chapter.

Once the alchemist was asleep, the demon found his way into his body again. Bill was plotting, while varian was totally unaware of what’s happening around him.

Birian (Bill’s mind + varian’s body) opened his eyes to reveal the same yellow eyes from before, the same yellow eyes that varian only have whenever he was under Bill’s control. it was the second time Bill had done this, he can do this whenever his puppet —varian— was asleep, and varian would be unaware of what’s happening, and once he wake up he’ll think that he slept normally, no dream demon possessing him. Bill can do that whenever varian is asleep but he chose not to do that a lot, so the raccoon — as smart as he is — won’t figure out that something’s wrong with his human.

But today us the day he gets the sundrop flower, and he knows _exactly_ how to get it.

By using his puppet to do so.

The first thing Birian did once he got out of bed was go to the lab, it was still too early in the morning, thee we princess wasn’t going to be awake until an hour from now or so, specially with that dream Bill gave her last night. he needed to send a latter to the princess, get her to take the graphic, tell her that they needed the flower to solve their problems. then steal the flower, open the portal, and he’ll finally be free.

He grabbed a paper and a pen then started to write.

_ Rapunzel, I need your help now more than ever. I may have discovered the key to the rocks. Find the bronze GRAPHIYC in my lab. But be careful, they’re watching and will do anything to stop you. _

Birian took the letter and rolled it before putting the key to the graphic with the letter then tied it to a kite, the one they use for the lanterns for the princess birthday, witch was two days from now.

Last night, Bill went to rapunzel’s mind and gave her a dream. It started normally with the princess and her father decorating the place for her birthday, that was the princess’s dream, but then the dream demon, Bill, got involved. Suddenly, dark clouds covered the sun and a kite with a letter attached to it was the only thing you can see in the sky. Then the place shifted, and varian was asking her for help again, but her father was telling her to stay here. Then the rocks attacked, and she woke up.

Bill knew that would be enough to do the trick, and once rapunzel sees the kite he’ll sent, she’ll know it’s from varian, or well, think it’s from varian.

“Time for a little trip to corona.” Birian smirked, using his demon voice cause no one was around. He wasn’t just going to send the letter from here and hope it’d get to her. No, he was going to use the tunnel to get the corona and leave the kite where the princess can see it.

“Just gotta hide the graphic and I’ll be ready to head there” He took the graphic and hid it in one of the books, only the princess would find it.

Then he headed to quirin’s room. If you ask him, he never cared about that man, he only used as an excuse to get varian to trust him and make a deal with him. And it worked like fire.

Before opening the tunnel, he went to quirin’s wardrobe and took out a hood, pulling it down on his face. He knew he’ll need it.

Birian opened the secret tunnel in the room and went inside it, and stared walking towards the entrance of the tunnel’s that would lead him to corona safely without any of the masked-man outside knowing. Exactly the way his little puppet alchemist did it a couple of days ago to get to Demantitus’ tomb.

“This is gonna go perfectly.” He smirked, walking down the tunnel “and soon, I shall be _free_..” He said with a deep, creepy demonic voice, creepier than his normal one. If you can call his normal one normal.

Soon enough, he reached the entrance, it leaded to a place in the capital, but it was also hidden. No one knew about these tunnels.

Once he was out of the tunnel, kite in hand, he started looking for the princess, and at the same time, laying low. That little alchemist had made a reputation of himself, hadn’t he? ‘Attacking the princess’ even tho that never happened.

Eventually, he saw the princess. Her boyfriend and lady-in-waiting following behind her. She was headed to her statue where a bunch of presents and gifts were laying under it.

He hurried and got there before she did and placed the kite with the letter under the statue alongside the other gifts. The people around didn’t pay him any mind, mostly because he was wearing a hood and no one could tell who he was. To them, he was a kid putting a gift to the dear princess. Nothing else.

After putting the kite, he ran to hide behind the statue so he could hear the princess and her friends, but they can’t see him. He stared hearing their voices on the other side of the princess’s statue.

“Happy birthday, rapunzel!” A little girl cheered happily as she ran. “Thank you.” Replayed the princess. From her tune, he could tell something was on her mind. Perfect.

Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra stood on front of the statue that showed Rapunzel holding a lantern in one hand. Grabbing her hair with the other.

“We still don’t know anything about where varian is—” she gasped sharply as she saw the kite. She slowly walked to it with her friends staying behind, looking confused. “The kite.. wait, it’s the _same one_ from my vision.” Said the princess as she grabbed the kite with both her hands.

From behind the statue, Birian silently smirked, he was still hiding but was glad that his plan worked so far. Not that he had any doubts.

Rapunzel quickly realized that there was a letter attached to it. “Wait, there’s a note” she untied the note, letting the kite fly away but the note in her hands. He gasped as she started reading out loud.

“‘Rapunzel, I need your help now more than ever. I may have discovered the key to the rocks. Find the bronze graphic in my lab. But be careful, they’re watching and will do anything to stop you’.” He read out loud.

“ _They_? Who are _they_?” Asked Cassandra. Eugene crossed his arms over his chest. “There’s always something with that guy.” He said, a bit annoyed and suspicious.

Birian wanted to laugh. Is this those ‘friends’ varian had been talking about? To him, it looked like they didn’t care that much.

“I knew it!” Rapunzel snapped, a bit mad. “I knew it, He still needs our help!”

Cassandra and Eugene shared a look, wondering if whatever she was thinking was a good idea, Cassandra was the first to talk. “What do you wanna do?” She asked the princess. She looked at the note in her hands and at the key that was with it than looked to the direction of Old Corona. She had to find varian.

Birian had heard enough. Now he needed to get back to Old Corona before they get there and make sure everything goes as planned. Once the princess and her friends were out of sight, he went back to the entrance of the tunnel and got inside before closing it and walking towards Old Corona from underground.

He reached it not so long after that, he had to get there fast, he had to be there before the princess arrives. Birian reached the tunnel’s entrance that led to quirin’s room and got inside, closing and hiding the the tunnel’s entrance just in case the princess and her friends decided to take a look in the room.

He heard voices and quickly ran to the window to look, it was the Rapunzel. She was walking through the town, the horse with her and her boyfriend and lady-in-waiting right behind her. All though the girl,-Cassandra, he assumed her name- wasn’t wearing the lady-in-waiting dress, instead, she was wearing an armor with a sword on her back. The other two looked the same as he saw them earlier today.

Birian looked at the side, one of the masked men was hiding behind one of the rocks, watching the princess and the others, the man quickly moved and ran to the other side. Cassandra felt the movement, Birian could tell.

Birian quickly got away from the window and went to hide. He went down to his lab and got to hide behind one of the machines, just to make sure everything goes as planned.

A few minutes later the door to the lab opened, the princess went in the lab and her two friends went inside right behind her. An owl was flying over them and there was no sign of the horse.

“You know, someone should _really_ set this kid down and have a frank discussion about the importance of an organized, clutter-free workspace.” Said Eugene as he wiped some dust off a book with his finger.

Cassandra lefted a small wood box and examined it. “Look at all these,” she said “what if—” before she could continue that thought, the box bursted open and pink smoke came out of it. The next thing she knew, she was covered in pink dust from her face to her hair. Pascal bursted laughing.

Eugene tried to hide his laughter but it seemed rather hard to he cleared his throat. “Guys, come on,” Rapunzel interrupted, “that graphic had to be here _somewhere_.” 

While the others were distracted, a shadow leaned on the door. They didn’t see it, but Birian did from where he was hiding. There was no doubt who that could be, he was one of the masked men.

Rapunzel wasn’t sure where to look, so she just started looking. The princess saw a book laying on a table under a Flynn rider poster. She opened it, it looked normal, but when she turned the page, she gasped. The graphic was there.

“I found it!” She said excitedly, picking the graphic from inside the book and turning to her friends. “I found the graphic!”

“Great!” Eugene said with a false happy tune before dropping to an annoyed tune, “now lets get out of here, cuz this place gives me the creeps.”

They started to head out, but Rapunzel turned and looked at the big thing covered in cloth in the middle of the lab, she was about leave it and go but then saw a hole in the fabric and there she saw a hand.

The princess gasped and quickly removed the whole thing to reveal quirin, completely encased in amber.

She covered her mouth with her hands and stared in shock, her friends realized she stopped and once they saw what she was looking at, she came running.

The princess was shaking, they can tell. “Oh no.. it’s varian’s father” she said with a shaky tune. “Blondie, are you okay?” Her boyfriend asked.

“Maybe you were right” she said, not giving him a real answer, “maybe my dream was trying to tell me to stay at the castle. Where I belong.”

Birian was a bit shocked. He send her the dream so he would _come_. Why on earth would she think that it was telling her to stay at the _castle_?

“Rapunzel, what are you talking about?” Her lady-in-waiting asked.

“I touched those rocks, and now, this” the princess was on the edge of tears, blaming herself.

“Oh, come on now, we don’t know that any of this is your fault.” Eugene assured her, but that wasn’t enough for her. “We don’t know that it’s not.” She argued quietly. 

Eugene’s eyes softened and he realized that because of him and what he said, they almost didn’t do anything about this. “Okay, princess? I know what I said about forgetting all of this” said the former thief, “but this is way, _way_ worse than I, or anyone else imagined. And on thing has become clear: Fault or not, people are in danger, a lot of danger, and the Rapunzel I know was never one to run and hide from a fight.” He explained.

Birian listened from his hiding spot, careful not to expose his place, and at the same time watching the door, knowing that there was a masked man waiting behind it.

And right in cue, and the door bursted open, the princess, her boyfriend, and lady-in-waiting all gasped in terror as a man with a metal mask covering his face stepped in. “Hand over the graphic.” He ordered, the voice was unfamiliar.

“Who is that?” Eugene asked as he stood protectively in front of hid girlfriend. “Must be a friend of varian’s.” Cassandra joked with a serious tune as she unleashed her sword and ran at the man. She swung her sword at him but he gouged it easily as if he already knew her every move. The mysterious man used his staff to block her next attack before avoiding another one.

He quickly used the tip of his staff to shove her back and throw a fly trap at her feet while she was flying back, which tied her feet together, making hard to move her feet, let alone stand up.

Eugene’s face turned mad when Cassandra het the ground hard, “cass!” He cried in alarm, “oh you just crossed a line, bud.” The former thief rolled up his sleeves as he ran to attack the man, the masked man held his staff to shield any attacks, but Eugene ran and sled between his legs, making him behind the man now. Before the mysterious man could react, Eugene used his own staff to struggle him.

All though his attempts came to a fail just like Cassandra’s as the man caught him and sent him flying just like he did with cass, but instead of landing on the floor, he hit a table which caused a bunch of random chemicals to fall right beside him, turning his face and hair into random colors.

“Oh boy, that- that was a mistake.” He said trying adjust what just happened.

The man walked over to Rapunzel who was backed against at the amber, holding the graphic close to her as she glared at the man. “Hand it over. _Now_.” He demanded.

Birian knew he had to do something, his plan won’t work if the guards got the graphic. But he didn’t need to, ‘cause suddenly, the chameleon with the princess jumped from her shoulder and attacked the man, landing on his helmet causing the man to trample back. Using the chance, the princess ran away from the amber she was backed it and went to a table full of alchemy.

The masked man caught the chameleon —pascal, was it?— and throw him away. pascal landed on the table the princess was at. Rapunzel quickly lifted a yellow vial of alchemy and throw it at the man.

“Stay back! I’ve got a wall _full_ of alchemy and I’m _not_ afraid to use it!” She warned.

Birian still watched from his hiding spot, he was impressed. Through the millions of years he lived he rarely saw people fight back like this. Specially not a royalty. This princess was full of secrets, wasn’t she?

Rapunzel continued throwing random vials of alchemy at the man. Until he caught one of the vails and throw it at her hand, causing the graphic to fall from her hand.

The man started to run to get the graphic but the princess’s pet handed her two pink alchemy balls. Apparently, she recognized them. Goo bombs.

She quickly throw them at the man right before he reached the graphic, causing his hands to be stuck in pink goo and pinned to the floor. “Yeah. Than gotta hold you.” The princess took the chance and ran to the graphic, then ran to the door but stopped to help her friends. “Alright, come on. Let’s get out of here.”

And with that, the princess and her friends left the lab. Now they just have to reach the castle.

Birian stepped out of the shadows and looked the man in the eye. He couldn’t see the man’s face but he knew he was shocked to see him. “You!” The man growled. Brian laughed a bitter laugh. “Game’s over.” He said with a smug on his face, using the alchemist’s voice.

“Not yet.” The man answered.

“Not yet. _But soon_.” His voice shifted into the demon’s voice with each word.

With that, Birian headed out the lab, leaving the man trapped alone. and went to the window in the living room. He watched the scene outside.

the princess, her boyfriend, and the lady-in-waiting were fighting the masked-men. There seemed to a lot of them but the princess had a horse on her side. So it wasn’t really a problem.

The horse knocked down all the masked-men then the gang rode on him and quickly left.

The men went after them, but Birian knew that as long as they were out of of this village they should be fine. It was his time to move.

He used the tunnel to get out and headed to the capital again, waiting for the princess.

——————

He was there. He was really there, the sundrop flower was right in front of him. All he had to do was grab it.   
  
He managed to trick the princess into leading him to the flower, convincing her to steal it. He had also got her to think that he was the real varian. She didn’t suspect anything, why would she?

And now he was here. This flower was the key to unlock his prison. Soon, he’ll be finally free and take over this pathetic world!

The princess was looking at the flower in awe and he made his way and snatched it from where it was. He put it in his satchel as he started to away before being stopped by the princess.

She tried to reason with him when he didn’t take his word saying that he’d only take one petal, and he kept the “varian act” saying that Rapunzel and the whole kingdom had let him down.

Then the door bursted open and there was Eugene, Cassandra, and a bunch of guards in there. He used an alchemy bomb and ran away before the could catch him.

——————

Birian was in the lab. Varian should be waking up soon and so he’ll gain back control over his body. But he had just enough time to use the sundrop and activate the portal, so that shouldn’t be a problem.

He placed the sundrop flower in it’s place to be the power source of the portal.

“This is it.” He said with a smug drawn on his face, not bothering to hide his demon voice anymore. “Now, I shall finally be _free_!”

With a maniac laugh, he flipped the switch of the portal. The machine started to shake, and a strong light was coming out of it. Yes! This was it! He’ll finally be free!

He was ready to feel the sweet feeling of having a body again, _his_ body, but suddenly, the machine stopped working completely and it shut down like it happened with varian before.

“WHAT?!” He cried as he tried flipping the switch again and again. But nothing happened. The portal didn’t open. “ _Why_?!” He cried again.

He looked at the golden flower in the place of the power source and ripped it from it’s place. “It’s powerless...” he realized. Rage filled his mind, he’s been working so hard on this! Why didn’t it work!

He clenched his fist, destroying the useless flower he was holding. Bill was never good with controlling his anger.

Then suddenly, the princess’s words came to his mind.

“ _You mean THE sundrop flower? The one that healed my mom and gave me my hair?_ ”

The realization hit him. “The sundrop isn’t the flower anymore..” he said as he looked to a drawing of the princess.

“It’s Rapunzel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did varian make the right choice by trusting Bill?
> 
> A/N: Chapter 2 is coming this weekend!


End file.
